Shes Gone
by rhia619
Summary: What if sookie didnt survive the faires torture


Eric Northman sat on his throne, like had 8 months ago, he sat the same way, he looked the same, being a vampire he didn't change over time. But for the first time in a thousand years his eyes betrayed his real age.

Eric was a master of disguise and was excellent at hiding is identity and his true nature, he revelled in being a vampire and drank blood by the gallons for fun, he had lived exactly the way he wanted to, man ran from him in fear and vampires bowed to him.

Eric was the greatest warrior the world had ever seen, and he spent a thousand years pillaging the world and taking what he wanted, he was great.

But now for Eric it didn't seem worth it. The loss he feels won't fade and the hole in his chest can't be filled with blood and woman as he used to. His life is a black hole, dark, sucking the light from anything and endless and the longer it stays the bigger it gets, slowly engulfing everything that Eric once was.

He is no longer a fearless Viking, no longer a great warrior in fact he refuses to fight, he has offered, himself for people to kill but most couldn't because vampires are cruel and they could see how much he wanted it. Pam had Appius Eric's maker come to Shreveport so that every sunrise he orders Eric to go to his coffin and not arise until sunset. Eric begged and pleaded with his maker to end him or let the sun do it, but Appius could not let Eric go, it would do too much damage to Appuis himself.

Appuis Ocella is cruel and vicious and would usually soak in Eric's pain, enjoying his misery but even Appius one of the most ruthless vampires in existence cant taught him, he feels bad for Eric and can see what, it's doing to him, but he won't end him, he would love to but he won't risk the pain it could cause himself.

Pam is miserable and depressed at seeing her maker the former shell of himself, she is at her last string and is close to letting him do it, she wants to see him out of pain. He won't feed from anyone he only drinks true blood when forced and he hasn't had sex in 8 months. The worst is that he doesn't want to, he feels guilty for even trying.

Eric sits on his throne in Fangtasia every night and now even the fangbangers know not to approach him, he has killed 16 in the first months but eventually just didn't react, he looks dead not just vampire dead but like a body, he doesn't move or even scan the crowd, he keeps his eyes on the door but doesn't react to anyone entering. He waiting, praying to every god he has heard of in his thousand years to have her walk in the door, her blonde hair bouncing and her bright eyes full of life, in one of her sundresses that are so her and so inappropriate for fangtasia. He hasn't smiled since she died, he hasn't taken a breath, like he did occasionally to comfort her and he can't bring himself to hum the lullaby his mother sung to him, the same lullaby he would hum to her, when they were laying in bed together.

He should have been there but her pain immobilised him and he couldn't move all he could do was send her strength but she was draining him at an alarming rate and after a while he lost consciousness and when he awoke, his chest was empty and hollow and a pain was vibrating through his body, She was gone.

Niall made a good choice in closing off the fairly world or Eric would have stormed in there and drained every one of them. After Niall failed to save his bonded he made sure to close off Fairy before Eric regained consciousness for he knew Eric would blame their entire race, if they didn't exist she would still be here. He already savagely ripped bill to pieces, he dragged her into this world and he failed to protect her so Eric hunted him down and removed his head from his body.

Bill had run when he failed he knew Eric was coming for him and he fled to Europe but he wasn't fast enough, Eric found him in a vampire friendly hotel and ended him.

Eric was hoping that killing bill would fix his problem and make him feel whole again but some part of him knew the whole time that without her, existence wasn't worth living, that was the night he tried for the first time, but Pam had already called Appius and he was forced inside, he has tried every night since.

Tonight was no different, had had not tried the last few nights to make them believe that he wasn't trying anymore but all he wanted was peace and he hoped that whatever afterlife there is that he would get to see her again, anything to end this hurt.

The vermin as Pam called them were doing their usual thing dancing drinking and watching him, he kept his eyes on the door and repeated prays he had done a million times before.

"EVERYONE OUT" a voice called from the corner, Eric recognised it instantly and spun fangs extended to see Niall standing on a table "careful vampire, I have something for you but you must empty your establishment"

Eric watched the fairy with a predatory gaze, ready to jump at any second but whatever this thing is it must be important of him to come back to this dimension and extremely important for him to go near Eric when Eric swore to everyone he would end any fairy he ever saw.

He watched him for a few minutes and nodded to Pam without taking his eyes from Niall

"Out" Pam yelled and everyone made a fast exit

Once everyone was gone a group of people started to pile in, Eric watched fascinated as he saw the creatures entered, Weres including Alcide, shifters, Sam and were panthers, Claude who had obviously covered his scent, Jason and Quinn. Eric wanted to kill half the creatures that entered, he snarled and they all stayed on the other side of the bar.

"What's the meaning of this fairy are you setting up a blood bath" Eric snarled, exposing his fangs.

"not quite" Niall smiled at Eric, but it wasn't condescending or cold it was warm and nice, Eric was still going to rip his head off, then the fairy looked over Eric's shoulder and he felt it, a familiar warmth spreading through his body, he felt safe and at home. He turned as he was hit with a scent so exotic and unique it could only belong to one person.

There stood Sookie, his sookie wearing a floor length white dress and her blonde hair was free and she had her genuine warm smile on and her blue eyes were bright and sparkling at him.

He couldn't believe it, she looked like an angel. He didn't think his legs were going to carry him, but he took a hesitant step towards her then another until he was standing right in front of her. Gazing into her beautiful eyes.

"Hey you" she said in a warm smooth like honey voice. His legs couldn't hold him anymore and he dropped to his knees in front of her and buried his head into her stomach. Her hands rested on his shoulders holding him close.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked hesitantly as he looked up at her, vampires don't dream but this can't be real. She smiled down at him and said

"No you're not. I have missed you" he had no idea where she had been but he needed her, his hand grabbed the back of her legs pulling her down to straddle his lap and he buried his face into the crook in her neck, her skin was warm and he listened as her heart beat its familiar rhythm.

"Now you can stop hunting us" Claudine was standing to sookie's left, he hadn't even noticed her, and he just nodded into sookies neck.

"Eric you were hunting my relatives" sookie slapped his arm and he looked up at her, she was mad and her nostrils were flaring and he smiled for the first time since she died, a happy smile an over joyous smile, he was sure he looked like a fool grinning like that but he didn't care, he loved and missed her fire

"I love you" he whispered, pressing his cool lips to her warm ones, loving the feel of her soft skin, he pulled away and caressed her cheek and looked her in her big blue doe eyes.

"I love you too" she whispered and he had never heard a more beautiful sound.

"We are all happy for you but can I hug my sister" Jason called from across the room.

Eric turned and snarled, he looked at where his face had been sitting on her neck and saw blood, he touched his face and realised he was crying. He looked at Sookie apologetically, she just smiled and leaned up and licked the streak of blood from his cheek. He felt the damaged bond get a little stronger. Sookie went to get up but he gripped her hips tighter and gave her a panicked look he didn't want her going anywhere, she was finally back with him and he wasn't letting her go.

"Its okay Eric just let me say hi to everyone" he snarled sideways towards them but reluctantly let her go, and the minute she was standing she was encased in cold leather clad arms.

She was at first shocked but when she realised who it was she relaxed into the hug. "Hey Pam" she said with a smile, she secretly liked Pam and Pam secretly thought of her as her best friend

"Hello my telepathic friend" Pam sobbed and sookie pulled her back to see blood tears streaking her face. She let her go and walked over to Jason, who grabbed her into a very tight hug.

"Jason air" sookie squealed after awhile and Eric was by her in seconds with his fangs down, Jason stepped away intimidated, sookie put and hand on Eric's chest and he encased her hand with his and brought it to his lips to kiss each finger tip before letting her say the rest of her hellos. Alcide hugged her; she smiled and waved to the rest of the weres that were there. Sam hugged her as did Calvin the were panther. Quinn went to hug her but luckily he is smarter then he looks and gave her a handshake when Eric tensed. She finally got to Claude and Niall and she looked at them hesitantly "are you sure?" she whispered and Niall nodded with a smile before they went to pull her into a joint hug but Eric grabbed her and pulled her back shaking his head "Eric there my family they won't hurt me" sookie defended

"Yes sookie but there are 5 vampires in this bar and fairy smell rubs off, on top of that, I haven't had sex in 8 months how long do you think I will last resisting you" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh right yeah thanks, I'm glad you... Wait 8 months?" she asked disbelieving

"That's how long you've been gone" he looked down at her, like he could have sex with someone else, she smiled lovingly and kissed him gently. "Okay now you've all said your hello's LEAVE" Eric said to the crowd and sookie and Pam did identical eye rolls, everybody did one last hug to sookie and they left except the fairies they stayed and Quinn gave her another handshake. Once the door was closed Eric pulled sookie into another hug and sat her down with him in his booth, pulling her into his side. "How?" he asked once Niall was seated across from him, Claude was next to him and then Claudine the other side and sookie was between Eric and Pam in the booth

"Its simple she's part fairy" he stopped and just looked at Eric, like it was obvious.

"Explain further" Eric was getting frustrated, he knew very little of the Fae and he wasn't very interested in learning but this was for sookie so he must know.

"well Eric" sookie started, it had been explained to her already "I had enough fairy blood to go to Summerland and while I was there my great grandfather used fairy magic and found me and brought me back, it took him 6 months to find me and 2 months to bring me back here, he had to reopen just one portal just long enough to bring us though" sookie explained rubbing her hand on Eric's arm the whole time.

"So it's safe and permanent" the last bit came out a growl of warning towards Niall, Eric had heard of spells that could only bring someone back for a certain amount of time

"Yes she is back and she is yours" with that said all three just disappeared

"Well that's one hell of an exit" sookie said has Pam and her slid out of the booth followed by Eric.

"Sookie?" Claudine had popped back right behind her, then before anything could happen she hugged her "I want you first night back to be a good one" and with that she disappeared leaving sookie standing there smelling of fairy, in front of two vampires, sookie looked at them and gulped.

"Pamela get out" Eric ran to the door to open it and practically pushed Pam out and as soon as the lock on the door was pulled Eric was on her, he had full intensions of making her first night amazing.


End file.
